Run to you
by Teensie-sama
Summary: One-Shot Lemon for a reader/reviewer of mine. Kagome can't seem to stay away from her lover when her mate InuYasha is out of town. Rated XXX OneShot quick lemon written in about an hour.


**Disclaimer:** The characters of InuYasha are not mine, they are  
property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do  
not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Dedications:** for Kouga's Older Lady, one of my very faithful, reader/reviewer. Thank you for all your support.

**Inspiration:** Bryan Adam's 'Run to you'

.

* * *

**.**

**Warning!!!** Adult contents. Vulgar, lewd, **sexual contents.** Please be advised and beware. This fic is nothing but a dirty, raunchy, nasty lemon for fun. Adults only!!

.

* * *

* * *

.

**Run to you**

**.  
**

Kagome glared at the paperwork strewn everywhere on her desk. Quickly, she fumbled through them trying to find the right pieces for what she needed tomorrow but she couldn't seem to get it together. Her phone rang.

Sango.

Letting out a sigh of defeat, Kagome had about enough of it. She tapped her iPhone angrily to answer the call. "I'm coming Sango! I'm on my way!" Kagome practically screamed into the receiver.

"No, you're not. You're still in your office, crazy woman. Now get your ass up here before I drink your martini and become too drunk to say no to the men leering at me!" Sango ordered before turning around to give the gentlemen down the other end of the bar a 'thank you' wink.

Kagome took what she could grab and then ran out the door. She was tapping her foot impatiently waiting for the elevator to open the damn door. Once it dinged she tapped the 54th floor button like a mad woman, wondering why there was such a flaw in the metal device that made it take forever to close and take her where she needed to go. She closed her eyes, inhaling, then started fidgeting with the ring on her finger. Her mate and husband, InuYasha, had been gone a week and it hadn't made a difference. When he was home they were busy with work, and when he left for business trips and merger meetings, she was left to deal with the chaos he often left behind. One more week to go, she thought to herself. Things were getting too crazy around her. She couldn't take much of it any longer, she realized. She was on a verge of having an aneurism.  
Sango quickly waved to her friend as soon as Kagome stepped into the door of the small but infamous restaurant settled in the same building they both worked in. Soaring 54 stories high over Japan's busiest city, the Carnelian Room offered sunset cocktails and appetizer in the Lounge of the Sky room. Kagome settled next to her friend and exhaled.

Bathed in the glow of a Tokyo sunset, most anyone could relax. Anyone but her. It seemed she carried the stress and strain of the entire finance industry and Tashio name on her shoulders. Her marriage was….wonderful. It was what most women would have wanted growing up dreaming of. Her mate and husband was a good looking hanyou. He'd often profess his undying love for her. She knew he meant it, but there was something about his love that was always so distant, so…..cold.

It was Friday evening, and she was about to blow the whole building up if she had to spend another night caged up in her office writing tedious market reports that her assistants had failed to do properly. Perhaps she was just too anal about the details. Whatever it was, tonight she was meeting with her friend for a couple of martinis, then head home and pass out.

Yet four martinis later, that tightness never seemed to go away. She was so tense, so wound up that her pee probably came out in a spiral if she needed to use the ladies room at the moment.  
Perhaps she needed more than the alcohol tonight. She could feel the goosebumps creeping across her skin at the thought of him.

That's when she made up her mind. She needed to feel his touch. She was going to race to his place and stay there all night. A smile crept across her face and she gulped the last of her martini She rubbed the nagging ache in her neck then bounced off the bar stool. Waving a quick 'bye' to her friend, she dashed out the door.

As she drove, erotic thoughts were flying through her mind. She was anxious and impatient but at the same time she didn't want to show up at his place in her frumpy business suit and the stench of a confined office all over her.

Kagome dashed into the house and hopped into the shower. She lathered on her Kate Spade body cream, slipped on a nice black thong with soft lace trims and a matching bra. She knew she looked and smelled damned good. And just thinking about him, turned her on like nothing else.

She jumped in her car and raced to her sexy lover's house, arriving there slightly pass midnight. He answered the door wearing a wife beater and his boxers. She absolutely loved the way he dressed. He smiled when he saw her, pulling her into his house and slamming the door shut.

Before any hellos were said or any greetings were exchanged, Kouga threw her against the wall and began to ravage her puckered lips. Her warm tongue slithered inside his mouth and a low groan escaped his throat. As they kissed, she ground her lips against his, her nostrils flared, and her body began to heat up. Her hand reached for his and she used it to part her thighs, guiding one of his strong fingers up to her crotch.  
After tearing her mouth from his, she gasped, her breath coming in raspy rushes. "Ooooh darling, touch me!"

He pulled his finger back instead, and moved close to her ear to whisper how much he missed her since the last time they were together. She blushed because she missed him too, perhaps too much. It was most definitely wrong because she was mated, but he was a burning desire that she couldn't stay away from.

"MmmmMmmmm…do you now?" Kagome teased, but honestly wondered if he really meant what he said or if it was just a line.

Kouga growled. "What do you think?" and he moved her hand to the crotch of his boxers that were already pitching a high tent. Kagome gasped in response because he'd slip his hand under her skirt and moved her panties aside. She was already so wet for him. He circled her clit with his finger and she wriggled in delight. Her heavy breathing, the aura of her arousal was an aphrodisiac to him. He pushed one finger deep into her pussy before adding another, then began pushing his fingers in and out.

Her hand was still on the crotch of his boxers and she could feel the outline of his throbbing cock inside. She slipped her hand in the gap and exposed his hard cock. Kagome rubbed her hand over it, cupping his balls, then circling and tickling the head of his cock with her finger. She followed up by gripping his shaft tight and noticed how he drew a deep breath from the pleasure. Kagome continued to rub around the head of his cock and trace the mushroom head with the tip of her nails before stroke him up and down. It only sparked her to kiss faster and harder.

Kouga ripped her shirt apart, kissing and heavily sucking on her neck – her weak spot.

"Ooohhhh, Kouga…" She panted. He continued to gently lick across the veins on her neck, softly nibbling all the while still kissing her neck. Her lover moved around her sensitive spot so sensually that tears came into her eyes. He kissed her lips ever so softly- just the way she liked it. He knew her so well that it made it so damn easy for her to make love to him. Too damn easy for her to keep running to him.

"You stay too long away from me," he complained with a heavier groan.

"I'm here now," she purred in response, feeling her lover move down to her voluptuous tits to begin pampering them. He knew just how she loved to have her tits pampered with his lips and tongue. Staring down at the top of his dark brown hair, Kagome could see his tail wagging about while he deliciously tortured her tits.

She was moaning and writhing when Kouga moved his mouth from her tits to trail his way down her abdomen.

"Come here girl, and let me have my midnight snack…gimme that pussy." He only needed to say it onc e. He lifted her up, having her back still pressed against the wall which made her wrap her legs around his neck. Kouga licked and sucked her pussy. His tongue moved in long soft sucks against the petals of her pussy over and over then he ran his tongue down the entire length of her slit with soft, loving touches. Kouga changed his tempo on her, increasing his sexual assault on her snatch, making her body ablaze with passionate fire.

"I'm cumming Kouga!!" She screamed just as her creamy juices erupted between her slits and covered his face. He was lapping up her nectar and by the time he pulled his face from between her legs, his face looked like he was eating a glazed doughnut.

"You taste fucking amazing, Kagome" he said right before diving back into her hot drenched pussy again. Her clit was already hard and wanting, especially the way that Kouga was eating her all the way to her heart from the inside.

After he made her cum twice, her lover pulled her to her feet and kissed her long and hard. He wanted to make sure that she tasted herself on his lips. Then with lightning speed, he carried her upstairs to his bedroom. When they were near the bed, Kouga set her down and she stripped him of his wife beater and pulled his boxers down to his ankles. Kagome followed her actions by dropping to her knees. Kouga's cock was standing at attention, so thick and hard. She always loved the long length and thickness of his Youkai dick.

She started off by licking him with just the tip of her tongue, making his dick jump from the sensation. Kagome continued trailing her tongue from the base to the head of his cock, up and down until she got him nice and wet, soaked with her saliva. Then when he least expected it, she swallowed his cock whole. Balls deep. Kagome rolled her eyelids and stared up at her Yokai lover, watching as his eyes rolled in the back of his head, and he started to moan her name over and over.

Kouga reached down and fist a handful of her dark tresses between his fingers, holding onto her head for support and then he rocked his hips. The wolf demon fucked her face as he held her head in place.

"God Kagome, you can suck a mean cock," he said between pants. Kagome didn't let up. She had run to him for one purpose – satisfaction. She had been satisfied more than once, and it was time for her to return the favor. With one hand stroking his cock, her head bobbed back and forth on his rod while her other hand massaged, caressed, rubbed and sometimes squeezed, his balls – enough to add slight pressure for the pleasure but never too hard to cause any pain.

Kagome inhaled and held her breath sucking his cock in so that when he withdrew and thrust forward, it was as if a vice was gripping around his hard shaft. Kagome continued to literally inhale his massive cock in her mouth and before long, Kouga felt the surge from his balls. Like she knew his body as her own, she freed his cock with a loud pop and at the same instant, his hot cum spewed all over her face.  
"Uggghhhh!!" Kouga cried loudly as his cock pulsated. His balls sucked up into the tunnel of his cock and jets after jets of white thick cream lathered over her lovely face. The miko's mouth was gaped wide open, receiving his seeds that landed in her cavern while the rest of her face took the same decoration, slipping and sliding. The scent of it all filled the room.

Like a professional porn star, Kagome licked her lips, swished his cum around her mouth then ever so slowly, she pushed them out of her tight pucker lips, making the drip down her chin past her jaw, landing between the mountains that was her tits (which she had pressed together tightly with her hands). Kouga wanted to cum just from watching the his cum slip down her pectorals pooling between her mounds like a dam.  
Her eyes locked with his when she bent her head down and pressed her tits up, licking up the cum that she recently spewed out of her mouth. Kagome swallowed every single drop of it, tongue tracing around her lips for any last evidence of his jitz.

Kouga's semi hard cock was still in front of her and she took it in her hand, lathering it with his left over semen and began stroking it like it was an oil derrick waiting for a gusher. Soon he was like a railroad spike, hard as steel.

Grabbing her by the side of her shoulders, Kouga lifted the light miko and tossed her onto his bed. "Spread 'em," he ordered. Instead she raised both her legs straight up in the air, crossing at the ankle, her ass shaping like a perfect peach for him. She peered around the side and gave him a dirty smile. The wolf demon growled, loving the naughty playfulness of his lover. He moved up and grabbed her ankle, spreading her legs apart and placed his mushroom head at the entrance of her hole slowly pushing it in to the bottom. He began with slow easy strokes halfway in and drove it hard to the bottom the rest of the way.

"YEeeeSSSS!!!" she cried out, when he began pounding at her coochie, setting it on fire. Kouga rubbed his thumb over her clit while he pounded away at her snatch.

"Oh shit! I'm cumming right now!!" She announced, screaming while she began to twitch and thrust her hips up at him, swallowing his cock deeper into her pussy. Kouga ground his hip into her, the soft brown fur rubbing on her mound causing her to cum delightfully. He stopped before her climax was over. He pulled his shaft out a little and with one exhale of his lung his dick came out of her pussy.

"Get on your knees baby and put that ass in the air for me," he told her. She was in the zone and did as she was told this time. He stood behind her, stroking his cock, eyeing her pussy glistening with juices before he slammed his dick in her so hard it took her breath away.

It felt so fucking good to her and all she could mumble was "Ohhh, ooohhh, oh fuck me baby. Fuck me. Don't stop!!!" Kouga grabbed her by the side of her hips and drilled her cunt. His dick was fucking her so good she was pushing back on it. "I'm cumming baby, I'm cumming, I'm cuummmminnnnggg!!!"

"That's right baby, put that pussy on me…gimme that good tight pussy." The sensation from the tone of his voice vibrated through his cock and into her being. Her rocking back on his dick was driving her insane. She reached down and circled her clit, getting goose bumps all over. Her legs were weak and her lover was banging in and out of her.

"Oh baby, that's MY little pussy isn't it?" Her face was pressed on the bed, her tits squished to the side. "My little pussy feels sooo fucking good, wrapped tightly around hard cock," Kouga chanted. Her response to his claim was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"I'm cumming!!" she shouted. "FUCK ME!! I'M CUMMING!! Plleeeasssseee…put it in hard…..Fuck me hard….Ooooohhhhhhh plllleeeasssseeeee! I'm cumming!! FUCK!! Oh Fuck I'm cumming Kouga!!" the way she screamed his name caused him to go faster and harder. He was riding her so hard that the bed was banging up against the wall and she matched him stroke for stroke.

"Oh shit baby, I'm about to bust a nut in you!" His dick was all up in her, Kouga grunted and groaned cumming like a true beast growling and howling while his cream-colored gooey cum gushed from his cock and spewed into her pussy.

She was still cumming wildly, her body seemed to be turned inside out from the experience. It was delightful and just exactly what she needed to relieve her stress and pain.

They both collapsed on the bed finally, drenched in sweat and the smell of sex. Kagome snuggled up next to him and purred. "That was grreeaaaattt!" Closing her eyes she didn't let the fact that if her mate InuYasha ever found out about what she was doing, he'd die of shame - but not before killing her first. She knew that for a fact. Yet Kagome didn't care. Making love to the wolf demon was just so easy, so exciting, thrilling and by the Gods, the guy knew how to work her pussy like magic. Besides, he would never find out and what he doesn't know doesn't hurt him right?

"Then you should stay with me," Kouga replied.

"I am staying with you." She replied her eyes looking up at him.

"I meant, forever Kagome. You know you want me, and you know that he'd never be able to satisfy you. We both know that."

Kagome smiled softly at the wolf demon. True as his statement may be, she couldn't see herself leaving a mate that was so true to her. After all, her mother had always said 'Marry someone who loves you more than you love him my dear. That way, you are guaranteed never to be hurt.'

"You know I can't Kouga."

"I know, but it doesn't hurt to try. I suppose the next time it gets too much for you, you'd come running to me again, my sweet?"

"I always do, Kouga." Kagome replied. "You know I always do." Together they closed their eyes for some rest before getting up and starting the whole session all over again.

* * *

Thank you** MistyxRose** for editing this fic for me. I appreciate it very much lady!!! ~Ts...............Don't forget to REVIEW!


End file.
